creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura
Laura entered the Creatures Community in mid-2003, long after being introduced to the wonderful world of Albia in 1997. At first, she did not take to the series. When her mother offered to buy her Creatures 1 at a local games store, she declined. It was only her mother’s insistence that won her over, and two weeks later, she was shamefully hooked. Since then, Creatures and its community has become a valuable part of her life, with Creatures 1 and Creatures 2 being her favourites. While she doesn't often play with her Norns nowadays, the community keeps her involved and she loves every minute of it. Within the community, Laura is the co-administrator on Creatures Caves and the resident agony aunt for the Ask Laura advice column. Previously, she was a moderator at Albia2000, before it succumbed to spam bots. She was also regular in JRChat and in response to its shutdown, has created CC Chat, a new chat for community members to talk about the Creatures series, share game-play tips and experiences, reminisce, ask for assistance, or just have a good natter! Laura has recently been elected as a Creatures 4 Community Ambassador, along with ChosenPredator, Don, Jessica (Discover Albia) and Rascii. The role will involve her helping to moderate the Official Creatures 4 Forum and communicating the latest development updates between Fishing Cactus and the rest of the community. Outside of the community, Laura enjoys music, gaming, drinking copious amounts of tea and is currently working towards her chosen career as a funeral director. Creatures Development C3/DS Agents *Applejack *My Little Ponies DS Agents *Bandicoot Box *Build-A-Snowman (Beta) with Papriko *Garden Box Patch Plant: Aubergines with DarbyDoo *Garden Box Patch Plant: Bouncing Plums 2.0 with Mea *Garden Box Patch Plants: Colourful Flower Pack with HavenHoney *Garden Box Patch Plant: Eggstravaganza with Mea, Ghosthande, Creatures Community *Garden Box Patch Plant: Roses with DarbyDoo *Petz Treat Pack Ask Laura '' "Whether your creatures (and lets not forget the Hands!) are unhappy, in love, experiencing difficulties with inter-species relations, having caretaking problems or even if they've just run out of cheese and don't know how to cope, I'm here to lend a hand... with hopefully a bit of humour chucked in!" '' ''-- Laura 13:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Since 2003, Laura has contributed to Creatures Caves as the resident agony aunt columnist in the immensely popular feature Ask Laura, where she dispenses invaluable, and often humorous advice to creatures who need it. The Ask Laura Mystery Agent was created by Liam and nornagon in 2005 to commemorate the 500th Ask Laura question. Other Facts *Laura hand-picked the Best of Ask Laura *Laura was interviewed for the CCSF 2006. *Was awarded The Silver Hand Award in February 2011, alongside Don and NornenMeister, for her contributions to the community. *Co-ordinated the CCSF 2011. *Laura is the proud owner of three handmade Norndolls, made for her by Data, one official Blueberry Norndoll and an exclusive limited edition Creatures 4 Norn figurine. *GirlySatan made a Creatures 1 COB in honour of Laura's cat, Matilda, after she sadly passed away. It is available to download from Creatures Caves. category:People